Hidden Obsession
by anima-at-heart89
Summary: Hidden from sight and watching Gaara and Naruto go at it, Temari muses about her brothers body. Graphic Yaoi NarutoXGaara incest GaaraXTemari. I submitted this before but it came out as one giant paragraph so second time here we go


The room was dimly lit with evening light. I watched him closely hidden from sight. He pulled off his shirt and tossed it to the floor. His soft pale flesh looked delicious. I licked my lips as I admired this beautiful display of the male body. He unzipped his pants, softly smiling at the blond boy in front of him who was eighteen years old, the same age as he was. I fidgeted with anticipation and laughed in my mind. He had no idea I was watching this. I couldn't have been in a better spot, with both boys in clear sight, but I was only interested in him. He stepped closer to his partner who proceeded to slide his pants down. His thick cock glistened with precum. I licked my lips again trying not to make a sound. The blond boy stood and they pressed their lips together. I watched him with want in my heart. Silky lightly scented crimson hair and aqua green eyes were just a few of his amazing features.

I traced the arc of his back with my eyes all the way down his legs. I followed the slight curve of his body mentally caressing his defined hip bones and the soft flesh of his backside. My mind wondered what that creamy pale flesh tasted like. Hands found moist erections as they kissed and precum flowed from both. The blond boy lied down and pulled him on top so they were able to suck each other. My precious redhead moaned a little at the feeling of his partner sliding a finger into him while sucking. Sweat streamed down the tight bodies of both boys as the lust continued. I felt myself become wet as I continued to watch. "Do you like that Gaara" The blond whispered pumping his fingers in and out of the red head. "Mmm… Don't stop Naruto" He whispered back. My own warm liquid streamed down my inner thigh. Naruto slid out from under Gaara and pushed him onto his knees. Gaara covered his face and rested his head on the floor letting Naruto work. Precum soaked fingers continued to stretch the red head. Naruto stroked his length then pushed in and set a hard pace. He pushed Gaara onto his side and brought up his left leg. Once again I smiled at the place I chose to hide. Gaara was so close I could see every detail of his perfect body, including the beautiful erect organ between his parted legs.

I watched the pearly liquid stream down his cock and Naruto slam into him. Gaara's cheeks were deep red with arousal and matched the color of his irritated knees and elbows. Saliva dripped from the corners of his mouth and tears streamed down his face. I couldn't focus on anything but his cock. I wondered what it tasted like, how warm it felt. Gaara finally reached his climax. Creamy white semen shot from his cock onto his chest and face. Naruto came as well thrusting wildly into Gaara. He pulled out and pulled the redhead up to him. "Suck" He ordered and pushed Gaara's head down. Again he was on his knees. Semen still dripped from his erection, pooling on the floor beneath him. It only took about a minute until Naruto grabbed him by the hair and came on his face. Gaara slipped his tongue out hoping to taste the pearly liquid. Naruto finished up, dressed and left. By then it was completely dark Gaara turned out the light and collapsed onto his bed. I waited until he was asleep and emerged from my hiding place. I stood over him and admired his well built unclothed body bathed in moonlight from the nearby window. The structure of his collar bones and the outline of muscle on his chest, torso and upper arms were defined in the warm light. His black circled eyes were closed lightly. The male body is truly a beautiful thing.

I felt my heart race and I slowly reached to touch him. My fingers slid against the still warm, wet semen coating his cock. I stroked it softly just as he did when masturbating, running my thumb over the tip. It hardened again. I climbed onto his bed careful not to wake him and leaned over him with one leg on each side of his sleeping body. I kissed the red kanji on the left side of his forehead ever so gently. I leaned down and arched my back licking and kissing the tip of his moist cock. It tasted delicious and felt hot. Gaara moaned a little in his sleep. "Mmm does that feel good baby brother?" I asked in a faint whisper. I leaned close to his face and licked his light pink lips. He parted them slightly and I slipped my tongue into his mouth. He sucked it probably dreaming. I lowered myself down watching his cock slide into me. Ready to wake him I nipped his jaw particularly hard. He squeaked with pain and opened his eyes. "Temari" He gasped. "Shh baby just thrust" I said licking his cheek. He did as I asked and pushed up to me hitting my sweet spot instantly. He rolled me onto my back taking control and forcing his tongue into my mouth.

Gaara obviously had no problem fucking his sister. He slammed himself hard into me closing his eyes and gritting his teeth. I moaned a little and entwined my fingers in his crimson hair. "Yeah baby you like that?" He moaned throwing his head back. "Ahh fuck me Gaara…Harder" I screamed, grabbing his hips and pulling them to me as I came. He thrusted harder for a moment then came endlessly moaning softly. He pulled out and collapsed on top of me. "I love you Onesan" He said softly kissing me. "I love you to Otooto". I said kissing his neck. Sleep captured us both and ended our forbidden dance, but only increased my obsession with my baby brother's body.


End file.
